My Name Is Ocean
My Name Is Ocean ''is an upcoming 2018 American science fiction film directed by Matt Reeves and written by Jonathan and Christopher Nolan. It Stars newcomer Gage Romero, Isabela Moner, Michael Shannon, Donald Glover, Daniella Monet, Adewale Akinnouye-Agbaje, and Sharlto Copley. The film is set in Johannesburg, South Africa 2041, where bacteria and radiation has been plaguing the world, turning humans and animals into humanoid creatures if in contact with the radiation. When a young boy named Ocean is transformed into a mutant like tiger, he must survive from police, gangsters, and overall society as mutants are hated in the world. ''My Name Is Ocean ''was released in the United States and South Africa on February 16th, 2018 and was met with generally positive reviews from critics, with the performances, direction, and special effects receiving praise. Plot Set in 2041, over the course of 30 years radiation and bacteria have been plaguing the earth. Mutations between humans and animals have been around since the beginning of the epidemic and because of their differences, mutants are hated by society and are targeted by cops and gangsters. 16 year old Ocean lives alone in an abondoned factory in Johannesburg, South Africa. He's been an orphan since he was 8 years old and has been alone since. His only friend in life is Kat, lwho he confides his trust and life with. While on his way to a junkyard to pay off a group of gangsters, he is attacked by a tiger, and after being chased around Ocean and the tiger fall into a radiated infested pond. Hours later, Ocean surfaces from the pond only to discover that he has become a mutant-like tiger. Horrified by his mutation, he returns home. Waylon Middleton, the mayor of Johannesburg announces over the News that anyone who captures and kills a mutant shall be granted a reward of $100,000 dollars. When Kat visits the factory where Ocean lives she is shocked to discover Ocean's mutation. Ocean panics feeling that Kat will tell someone about it, but eventually calms down when she promises to keep his mutation a secret. Knowing that he can't go out in public, Kat begins to visit him often and help him adapt to his new form. The two begin to grow closer to each other overtime. After not receiving is pay from Ocean, Viper Americano assembles his gang and begins looking for him. Ford, a bounty hunter, finds a Mutant and chases it to the factory where Ocean lives. Ford manages to kill the Mutant once it entered the building, but discovers Ocean's hideout. Before finding Ocean's hiding spot, Kat enters the building and makes up a story that she lives there. She gets Ford to leave the factory, but he suspects she isn't telling the whole truth. That night while Ocean and Kat are sleeping, the building is suddenly attacked by the Viper and his gang. Before the two can escape, Viper discovers Ocean's mutation. Knowing that he can get reward money for killing mutants, he immediately shoots Ocean in the soldier but Ocean manages to incapacitate him and escape with Kat. The two head over to Kats house where she lives with her sister Khloe and her boyfriend Trevor. They treat Oceans wound and offer to have him stay the night. At dinner Ocean bonds with Trevor and Khloe over the matters of how mutants are treated in the world. That night Ocean and Kat talk about past experiences in their life, after admitting she wants him in her life Kat and Ocean kiss, though both acknowledge the consequences of their relationship. Meanwhile, Ford gets into contact with Viper and negotiate on killing Ocean and splitting the reward money. At Kat's house, Ocean decides it would be best to leave South Africa, knowing he is a danger towards Kat and her family. To his surprise they all decide that they'll go with him saying that it's not good to be alone in the world, Mutant or human. Ocean realizes that he now has a new family. Ocean and the others use Trevor's van to get out of the city. While at a stoplight they stop next to Viper and Ford's car and when Viper recognizes Kat in the car he and Ford persue the car on the freeway. An ensuing chase begins on the freeway. After an endless struggle they manage escape from Viper and Ford, at the cost of their lives. They eventually get out of the city and away from civilization, unfortunately the event on the freeway is caught on the news and Ocean's mutantion is explioted to the world. Cast * Gage Romero as Ocean, a 16-year old boy who, after being attacked by a tiger, is mutated into a big, 6'1 tiger-like Mutant. His only friend in life is Kat. * Isabela Moner as Kat Schneider, a 15-year old girl who is Ocean's good friend and later love-interest. She discovers his mutation and accepts him for who he is. * Adewale Akinnouye-Agbaje as Viper Americano, the leader of a gang, who goes after Ocean for reward money of $100,000 dollars. * Sharlto Copley as Ford, a bounty hunter who takes enjoyment out of hunting mutants, he is eventually targets Ocean. * Donald Glover as Trevor, a mechanic who is Khloe's boyfriend. He hates the way mutants are treated in society and makes good friends with Ocean. * Daniella Monet as Khloe Schneider, Kat's older sister and Trevor's girlfriend. She also hates the way mutants are treated in society and easily opens up to Ocean. * Michael Shannon as Waylon Middleton, the mayor of Johannesbur, who passes a law that anyone who captures, kills, and turns in a mutant will be granted a reward of $100,000. Production Developme for the film came in early 2016. The original idea was to have the center on a group of mutant hybrids who are being hunted by bounty hunters. This idea stayed in mind but in July 2016 te idea was scrapped. Development went forward in September 2016, with Matt Reeves signing to direct the film and Jonathan and Christopher Nolan wrote the film. Casting calls went out in 2016 and by January 2017 the cast was announced with newcomer Gage Romero, Isabela Moner, Adewale Akinnouye-Agbaje, Sharlto Copley, Donald Glover, Daniella Monet, and Michael Shannon set to star. Production was scheduled to begin in January but was pushed to start on April 8th, due to some actors hectic schedules. Filming officially began on April 8th, 2017 in Johannesburg, South Africa. A few shots had taken place at the Ponte building. Filming was completed on July 8th, after 91 days of filming. The film was shot with Red Epic cameras, using Panavision anamorphic primes. The actors were paid $5,000 dollars a day during the whole production. Visual effects for the film were done by Weta Digital. All the visual effects went into the mutant characters, along with the tiger that attacks Ocean, while the rest of the film was shot practically. In a sequence where Ocean hunts for coyotes, the coyotes were created using key-frame animation and the digital crowd enhancement software MASSIVE. Release The film opening in Austrailia on February 7th, 2018 and in the U.K. on February 8th, 2018. The film was theatrically released in North America and South Africa on February 16th, 2018. Reception Box Office ''My Name Is Ocean ''grossed $288.9 million dollars in the USA & South Africa and $336.9 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $625.8 million against a budget of $120 million. Recpetion My Name Is Ocean received positive reviews from critics, with the performances of the cast, Reeves directing and special effects recieving praise. Though the film's runtime has been criticized. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 83% based on 285 reviews, with an average rating of 7.9/10. The sites critical consensus reads: "As beautifully styled as it is wonderfly acted, My Name Is Ocean uses the casts performances to fuel a gritty yet heartwarming story that deserves to be recognized. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 75 out of 100, based on 52 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Sequel A sequel titled ''My Name Is Ocean: The Last Wilderness is currently in development. Notes # Originally Gage wasn't gonna perform the motion capture performance, but he insisted, saying that he wanted to get the experience of being in character. # The film is rated R for graphic violence, sexual innuendos, and crude language.